ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ranger Colt
"The Followers saved me way I see it, it's only fair that I return the favor." - NCR Ranger Colt to a member of the Followers he was escorting Colt is a 23 year old NCR ranger working in the Mojave wasteland. Colt was born in a small town in California, he enlisted at the age of 17 to get away from a life of farming or hunting. After making it through the ranger training he quickly proved himself a more than capable scout, marksman, and to many people's surprise, negotiator. Rather than being stationed in the Mojave Colt found himself stationed in the divide. He immediately got to work supporting the troopers by making raids against the legion and reporting enemy movements. When the cataclysmic event that destroyed the divide and left it an inhospitable area occurred Colt was out on a long patrol and so was spared. Though it took him nearly 3 weeks he eventually made his way back to the Mojave and NCR positions. This grueling 3 week trek through highly irradiated areas infested with new hostile wildlife and the now flayed bodies of enemies and friends a like changed Colt. He came to be a skilled survivalist as well as learned how to stay out of sight. Upon his return to NCR territory Colt found himself able to operate much more efficiently and effectively than before. Because of his strength of will, dedication to the NCR, and newly developed skills with weapons, stealth, and survival Chief Hanlon himself made the suggestion that Colt be given the "black armor." Clad in his new armor Colt headed out into Mojave outpost. As a ranger he is allowed a certain level of self governance and even more so having earned his "black armor" and the title of Veteran Ranger. So he went out into the Mojave and began helping the NCR in anyway he could, from forlorn hope to camp mccaren. Eventually he found himself going through freeside. As this was his first time to freeside he was unprepared for the multitude of thugs and squalor so close to the strip. As he was moving past one of the many vacant buildings a freeside thug shot him with a shotgun through a broken window at nearly point blank in the left side of his body. Colt fell to the street with 4 broken ribs as he lay gasping in the street the thug stole most of his gear. Luckily for Colt an NCR squatter saw the whole thing and with help from one of his friends was able to get Colt to Mormon Fort and the Followers of the Apocalypse. The Followers did what they do best and brought Colt back from the edge of death and nursed his broken body back to health. When he was finally healed Colt made an offer to the Followers. To thank them for taking care of him Colt would personally escort a member of the Followers around the wasteland. This would allow the Followers to spread their help to more people in the wasteland and do it much more safely. After the incident Colt had deep distrust for any local of freeside including the kings and now rarely, if ever drops his guard even amongst friends. Colt believes fully in the NCR and it's missions and while he admits to its faults is still a die hard supporter of its ideals. He currently spends his time escorting one member of the Followers from town to town or between military outposts and has gained a deep appreciation for the followers and those in their organization. Colt is skilled with grenades, rifle, and knives. While he doesn't have a silver tongue he can also use rational well thought out ideas to talk his way out of trouble. Colt also has a very strong moral code and belief in justice, he rarely if ever compromises on these stances regardless of situation or risk. Category:Characters